The Real Thing
by Queeriously
Summary: Songfic: "The Real Thing" by Gwen Stefani. Femslash don't like it? Then please go away. Reveiws welcomed! Ginny/Hermione: Snap shots of their relationship no real order to it. REPOSTED


* * *

This is just me reposting this story...sorry nothing new. The song is "The Real Thing" by Gwen Stefani.

It's a rather good song acutually...well any who here it is:

* * *

**The Real Thing**

_I've seen your face a thousand times_

_Have all your stories memorized_

_I've kissed your lips a million ways_

_But I still love to have you around_

Ginny's POV:

I stared at Hermione while she was working, we were supposed to be studying but she was very distracting with out thinking about it. Every once-in-a-while she would flip her hair out of her face and over her shoulder but it would send a tidal-wave of her scent over to me. I loved the way her brown bushy hair refused to be tamed; I loved the feel of running my fingers through it while we kissed. Oh her kisses made me quake just thinking about the way she would kiss me, she looks like she would be shy but no, Hermione was the one who would start the kisses and fight for dominance. I loved the way she would run her tongue along my lip requesting entrance, and then she would explore my mouth making sure she hadn't forgotten the shape of it since we last kissed. I shivered again and blushed at the thought of our last encounter. See, look what she could do with just a flip of her hair, I wonder if she knew the extent of her power over me.

"Gin?" Oh crap I was staring. Ok I need a story…I was thinking about my essay? No I wasn't writing one, umm how about I just spaced out? Yeah that could work…

"Sorry Herm I just spaced for a second there." I flashed a hopefully charming smile.

"I would believe you if it was for only a second, but you have been ogling me for about five minutes." She gave me that evil smile that meant she had a pretty good idea of what was really going through my mind so I gave up.

"Fine I was thinking about you. But it's your fault, if you weren't so beautiful and if you didn't make me want to jump you, and less cleavage would help me focus, unless you are done studying then by all means bring on the cleavage."

"Ok, ok, I get it Gin I am just to distracting but I guess we can be done studying for now if you want."

"Yes! Can we go somewhere private? You owe me for distracting me." I pointed out hoping she would catch my drift.

"I suppose." That would sound innocent to everyone else but her leg rubbing against mine was very, very provocative.

_I've held you too many times to count_

_I think I know you inside out_

_And we're together most days_

_But I still love to have you around._

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase_

_You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing_

Hermione's POV:

"Ron stop being a total git."

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't love her she is my sister she is a girl, plus you dated me so there is no way you can be a lesbian." Ron had a disgustingly smug look, he thought I couldn't or wouldn't argue with his 'logic'.

"Ron you were my **only** boyfriend so that's not a great argument, plus we only dated for a few weeks before we mutual decided that there were no sparks. I have sparks…no I've got fireworks with Ginny." I thought about the feeling I got whenever Ginny would look at me. A caress would nearly make me explode and her kisses were amazing beyond words. Ron was sitting across from me on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, a few first years were looking at the message board but other than that we were alone. He looked deep in thought, the pained look on his face would have been comical in any other situation, but since I was really hoping he would accept Ginny and I as a couple laughing wasn't the best idea.

"Are you sure it's not a phase you will out grow? I don't want you or my sister to get hurt. Hermione you're my best mate besides Harry, so when I get over the shock I will want you to be happy but right now I am having trouble picturing you with another girl let alone my baby sister." Ron didn't look up at me and I thought I saw tears.

"It's not a phase Ron, I really want to make her happy. I love her crooked smile, I love her laugh and I will do what ever is necessary to make her happy…" I trailed off thinking about the late nights we spend snuggled up under a blanket, I loved the way we fit together perfectly, as we always had, even back when we were just best friends.

"What if it's not with you?"

"What?" I didn't understand what Ron was getting at, that's when it hit me, he meant what if I wasn't the one to make her happy, what if I wasn't the one she wanted.

"What if she doesn't want you, what if it is a phase for her? Would you love her enough to let her go?" Ron looked at me and I saw in his eyes that he really did care, about both of us.

"We will cross that bridge when, **if** we get there." When I saw Ron was about to say something I added "But yes I would let her go if it made her happy. Even if it broke my heart." The thought of Ginny leaving me petrified me but I would do what it took to make her happy. I would do it for her, my true love.

_Don't go away_

_My love (my love)_

_I want you to stay_

_In my life_

_Don't go away_

_My lover (my love)_

_I'm happiest when we spend time_

Ginny's POV:

"Hermione! Herm where are you going?" I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it from her.

"I am doing what's best for you Gin. Ron was right we aren't meant to be and when you figured that out it would shatter my heart. It's easier this way, clean and less painful for us both." I could see it in her tear-filled chocolate eyes, she didn't want to leave and that meant I had hope. Hope was all I needed to get her back, if she wanted to leave I might fight for a while but if it were the best thing for her I would let her go.

"Hermione don't leave me. I love you, I want no one but you to be by my side." I put a hand on her cheek.

"You are the only one I want to hold me, to kiss me. You're the only one I want period." Her eyes started to overflow and she tried to look away, but I kissed her. She kissed me back. I let her have control I would have given her anything. Suddenly she pulled back and turned her back to me and I could only stare in shock, I had no idea what brought on the 180 but I couldn't let her go, so I did what any Weasley would do. I got pissed.

"What the hell Hermione? What did I do to you? Are you going to tell me you are going to listen to Ron, the king of romance and girls himself?" I didn't want to be mean to Ron when the poor guy couldn't defend himself, it was mean but I would feel bad later.

"Herm, only you and me matter, no matter what anyone else says I want you and only you." I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm, I could feel her tremble and I knew I had her.

"Hermione, I love you. You know that right?" She turned to face me and I saw the tears that lined her perfect face.

"Of course I know that and I love you too…but…"

"No. No buts as long as we have that that is all we need." I tried to look a sure as I could but its hard to look confident when the girl of your dreams tries to leave you.

"Gin, I am so sorry can you forgive me? I will never listen to Ron about love ever again if you forgive me." I smiled at her and held my arms open, she nearly fell into me and we gripped each other like we were going to be pulled apart.

We can be happy as long as we are together, and I am happiest when we spend time together be it studying, snuggling, laughing or around our friends as long as we get to be near each other I will be fine.

_You're a salty water ocean wave_

_You knock me down, you kiss my face_

_I know the storms will always come_

_But I still love to have you around_

Hermione's POV:

There is nothing better than kissing Ginny Weasley after she has quidditch practice. She still has adrenaline running through her veins and is usually hyped-up about an upcoming game. Sometimes she comes off the pitch with a look in her eyes that might scare some people but not me. I know that look is one of determination, excitement, love of the sport, thrill and the freedom she feels when she gets to soar far above the ground. She can soar far above any problems, worries or fears, that kind of freedom is something to be cherished. I would never take that away from her even though I worry that a bludger will hit her. I think its odd that no matter how much time she spends outside she never gets any darker, she stays rather pale but not in a sickly way, she actually reminds me of ivory, speckled ivory. She hates her freckles but I love them I tried kissing all of them once but I got distracted.

I love coming to the last few minutes of practice cause they are all usually just flying around sharing a bond of unexplainable freedom. My Gin is so easy to spot, she is the one who is by far the most graceful and elegant with a hint of menace. I would never try to take her on…unless she was tied up.

It was a chilly day with a slight wind, but the sun was out so it was perfect weather. So I didn't mind watching the Gryffindor team flying around the pitch lost in their own world. Ginny had been taking far to long in the changing rooms, I always feel particularly needy for her after I see her fly. So I went in to see what was taking so long , after I walked through the doors I listened for any sign of life. After hearing nothing I called out a quiet and timid

"Hello? Gin?" I have never been a big fan of the dark and since it was bright outside my eyes hadn't adjusted.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone put their hands around my waist and shoved me against the wall, suddenly there was lips covering my own and my squeak. But as soon as I tasted the mouth and felt the lean muscular body that was pinning me to the wall my fear vanished and was replaced by desire. I love the way Ginny feels against me, her muscles are evident even through her clothing. I can just see her long, fair legs pushing gently against me, her defined arms holding my waist. I want to grab her slender waist and pull her close. Her full breasts pushed flush against me making me want to take her then and there.

I love it when Ginny gets like this it means good things were to come. I tried to put one hand on her side and the other on her neck to pull her as close as possible but she was having none of that.

I suddenly found my arms pinned against the wall near my head with one of her strong nimble hands. I could see the smug smile that was on her freckled face. She had 18 freckles, I try to count every time I get close enough but not today. Her other hand was getting rid of my scarf, she wanted to be in control and, mark me as hers. Who was I to object or deny my goddess what she wanted? When her lips moved to attack my neck I moaned.

"Hmmm…Gin…feel…so…good…" I couldn't really speak coherently but I was unashamed.

"You like that Herm? What if I did this?" And as she asked she put a knee between my legs and pushed up against me. This time my moan not quiet. Oh I was going to get her later but right now she could have her fun teasing me.

_Heaven knows what will come next_

_So emotional, you're so complex_

_A rollercoaster built to crash_

_But I still love to have you around_

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase_

_You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing_

_Don't go away_

_My love (my love)_

_I want you to stay_

_In my life_

_Don't go away_

_My lover (my love)_

_I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)_

Ginny's POV:

Great, another cram session with Hermione. Don't get me wrong she is a great teacher and student but it kills me when she is up to ridiculous hours of the night over-achieving. Sometimes I worry about her, she wears herself out being the perfect person. The good thing about times like these is I get to admire her lovely tan legs which are exposed by her short skirt, she opted for a sock-less study session so all that was left of her school clothes were her skirt, her shirt and tie. She looked good sitting in the large chair sitting crisscross her hair draped around her shutting out distractions and her shirt hugging in all the right places accentuating her curves. Her quill was scribbling furiously across parchment, it was probably some essay for Snape. Damn him, there were much more enjoyable things for us to spend our time doing.

She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, this was my cue to step in and save her from over working herself, I had to tread lightly she would either accept my distraction or flip her lid. She looks tired so I think I am relatively safe, this means I get to have fun now.

I walked up behind her and nuzzled my self into her delicious smelling hair, it smells nice and fruity with a hint of old books and parchment. I draped my arms over her shoulder so that my fingertips would brush against her breasts. I felt her shiver as I whispered to her while nibbling on her earlobe.

"Hey Herm, wanna take a study brake? I think you need one." I could imagine her smirk as she replied coyly

"No I need to finish this or I am screwed tomorrow." I sucked on her pulse point before teasingly whispering

"You can be screwed every night if you want. As long as I get to be the one to do it." I kissed her cheek before sliding into her lap in the chair. The deep armchair held us very close and Hermione moved her stuff aside knowing what I was going to do. She wrapped her arm around my waist and looked down only to be disappointed to find I was wearing jeans. With her free hand she grabbed my tie and said

"I guess a short break wouldn't kill me." Then she pulled me into her and we sat and made out in the large armchair, the fireplace making the only other sounds.

After about 10 minutes I knew she would call it quits soon so I tried to catch her off guard and straddled her. I held her face in my hands and kissed her with all I had, my plan was to make her forget about her stupid assignment. Then she surprised me by switching our positions, it was rather quick and laudably smooth. I still don't know how she did it. She then moved my hands from her face to her waist and interlaced her fingers behind my neck.

After I thought I had seen it all she started to move her hips against mine, and her skirt slid up to reveal more of her semi tan legs. I pulled back to see if I could read her expression, she seemed to be studying my face so I took the opportunity to rememorize hers. Her skin was darker than mine…everywhere…and her deep brown eyes had that look in them, the one that makes you realize the genius behind them. Her big beautiful brown eyes were scanning my face.

"Herm?"

"18." She said as if confirming a number that had just been called out.

"What?"

"You have 18 freckles, I thought you had one more than I counted last time but you don't." She said in her matter-o-fact tone.

Personally I hate my freckles but Hermione assures me that they are cute. That is the only time in the whole world she is wrong, instead of arguing I just pull her in for another kiss and lose myself in her.

_It's you there when I close my eyes_

_And you in the morning_

_I never thought you'd still be mine_

_Or I'd really need to have you around_

_Don't go away_

_My love (my love)_

_I want you to stay_

_In my life_

_Don't go away_

_My lover (my love)_

_I need you, you're my love supply_

Hermione's POV:

Waking up before Ginny is wonderful, when I wake up first I watch her and remember the good times and how lucky I am. Having her be the first thing I see when I wake up is fantastic it gives my day a head start. The only thing that is more fun than waking up to Gin's face is going to sleep with her…or trying to.

Yesterday Gryffindor won the house cup, so naturally they were a happy lot. Ginny and I decided to celebrate in our own way, alone. Ginny had played a great game and was rather stiff, but I fixed that with a full body massage.

Ginny was laying on her stomach and had her arms under hear head, which was facing me, I love watching her wake up especially if I am the one waking her up. I ran my fingers from her lower back up her spine to her neck and back down again, I repeated this a few times until she stirred. Her lazy smile interrupted my counting of her freckles and she said

"Hermione if you keep doing that you are going to get a replay of last night." She smiled and opened her hazel eyes. I could get lost in her eyes, they are playful and sharp, you can see her fiery spirit in them. In this light they looked greener and I nearly gasped when I saw them.

"Maybe that's what I want or maybe I just like teasing you." I smiled knowing that if I made this competitive she wouldn't be able to resist. My baiting worked quickly. Before I could tease her some more she was on top of me, our legs intertwined and she was supporting her self with her forearms on either side of my shoulders. She held enough of her physically fit self off me so I could breath but there was very little of our bodies not touching. I looked into her eyes and saw love, happiness, satisfaction and my favorite: desire.

"Do you see something you like Ms. Weasley?" I asked attempting to sound professional.

"Well something caught my eye but I can't decide if I will like it." She sounded bored, when I tried to hit her I realized that she had my arms pinned, there was no escape.

"Well perhaps you should take your business elsewhere." A moment of hurt flashed through her eyes but when she realized I was joking she smiled and kissed me. My fiery red-headed lover trailed kisses from my chin, along my jaw, and up to my ear where she whispered

"Never." After a quick nip at my ear she moved to my neck and proceeded to mark it as I had done to her only a few hours earlier. I wonder if she knows that she is the reason I get up and put a smile on, I wonder if she knows that she is the source of my happiness, compassion, patients and above all love. She is the reason I learned to love, the reason I wanted to love. Our kind of love only comes around once in a blue moon and its real, true and beautiful.

I found myself gasping as she moved pasted my neck and her kisses which scorched my skin trailed lower and lower…

_Don't go away_

_My love (you're my love supply)_

_I want you to stay_

_In my life (every day, every night)_

_Don't go away_

_My love (you're my love supply)_

I need you, you're my love supply

Ginny's POV:

I don't know what I did to deserve her. I have never done anything heroic, selfless or even honorable, but I have her. I love her so much it hurts, I like that it hurts, I like feeling loved and important. I wish she got more credit for being the wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, loving person she is. Then again, I like having her to my self. I am glad Ron got over his stupid problems and let her go. Luckily I had Harry to step in as the older brother for me when Ron temporarily relinquished his position.

One day while laying on the grass under the trees near the forbidden forest Hermione started to sing quietly to herself. I rolled over and perched my head on my hand so I could look at her face.

Her eyes were closed concealing her big beautiful brown eyes, she had an ink smudge on her cheek and her hair was fairly tame. When she stopped singing she opened her eyes and squeaked when she found my face only a few centimeters from her own.

When she recovered she winked at me and said

"Sorry I didn't mean to sing but that song kinda popped into my head from nowhere." It was beyond me why she apologized for singing, she had an angelic voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Never." I kissed her nose. "Apologize." Her right eye was next. "For." Left eye. "Anything." Her forehead. "To me." I kissed her for all I was worth it lasted a while since she pulled me on to her and we ended rolling around in the grass trying to stay dominate. When we were done and breathless she coyly said

"I will remember to apologize much more if that's what it gets me." She had on a happy smile.

"All you have to do is ask me for something and I will make it happen." She giggled as a thought ran through her mind. Before I knew what happened she was having a full blown giggle fit, no matter what she tried she only laughed harder. When she died down to occasional out bursts I asked what had made her laugh.

"Well, I thought of what I would ask you." I gave her time to recover again, she continued. "I would ask…y-you to wear n-nothing but…my…tie…for a day." I must have been gaping at her cause she started laughing again. "Then I pictured you" more giggles, "getting sent to Dumbledore" I must have turned thirty shades of red "Then I could hear him saying 'Ms. Weasley will you kindly follow the whole dress code?' it was just a funny picture in my mind." I was completely dumbfounded, but I thought of a witty retort.

"Herm…" and wouldn't you know it? Before I could finish she silenced me with a kiss. Soon we were again breathless and I somehow ended up with my shirt half off.

I realized right then and there that I wanted to be with her forever, and I would do anything for her even that disturbing image that she thought of. I loved Hermione Granger then and I always will.

* * *

Leave your thoughts please!


End file.
